Kemedal (pre-316 version)
THIS IS A PREVIOUS VERSION OF KEMEDAL. INFORMATION ON THIS PAGE MAY BE OUT OF DATE. CLICK HERE TO VISIT THE CURRENT VERSION OF KEMEDAL. The Kingdom of Kemedal is a country that located in the north-western part of the contitnent of Eras. It is bordered by Albion-Merité to the south, the Bay of Merité to west, Ansonia to the north-east, People's Republic of Gronk to the east & Gronkian Union is located to the south-east. Kemedal has a population estimated at 45 million and is bilingual, with both Kemese and Ingallish having equal status. Administration ADD TEXT HERE. Government HOW GOVERNMENT IS ORGANIZED Administrative Divisions LIST OF ADMINISTRATIVE DIVISIONS Political Parties PARTIES! History SHORT DESCRIPTION OF COUNTRY'S HISTORY Military Military branches :' Kemese Royal Navy, Kemese Royal Air Force, Kemese Royal Army, Kemese Fleet Auxiliary & Kemese Home Command. ''Military manpower - military age : 18 years of age ''Military manpower - availability : males 18-49 years approx. 00,000,000 (309 est.)'' ''Military manpower - fit for military service : males 18-49 years approx. 0,000,000 (309 est.)'' ''Military manpower - reaching military age annually : 000,000 (309 est.)'' ''Military expenditure : (---) (309)'' ''Military expenditure - % of GDP : 5.5% (309 AP)' More information: Military of Kemedal Geography Kemedal stretches from the Bay of Merite in the west, to northern tip of the Yokes mountain range in the south-east, which extends into Albion-Merité & the Gronkian Union. Most of Kemedal is covered either by forests or grassland, which have in earlier times provided Kemedal with it's means to survive, the south-western part of Kemedal is covered by hills & mountains. Located between the city of Bala, are the Great Lakes, the larger of the Great Lakes extends into Albion-Merité. The two major rivers of Kemedal are, the river Sioned, which runs along the border with and crosses over into Ansonia & the river Elynor, which starts in the mountains of Yokes, and traverses down the mountains, pass Castell Gronk and into People's Republic of Gronk, where it turns north and flows into the North Gronkian Sea. Because of its location, Kemedal shares borders with Ansonia, People's Republic of Gronk, Albion-Merité & the Gronkian Union. Demographics Population: 45,247,990 (308AP figure) Age Structure: 0''-14 years: 19.4% 15-64 years: 62.3% 65 years and over: 18.3%'' Population Growth Rate: 0.713% Net Migration: 0.79 migrant(s)/1,000 population Sex Ratio : At birth: 1.05 male(s)/female Under 15 years: 1.05 male(s)/female 15-64 years: 1.002 male(s)/female 65 years and over: 0.902 male(s)/female Total population: 0.994 male(s)/female Life expectancy: Total population: 79.3 years Male: 77.3 years Female: 81.2 years Nationality: Noun and adjective (of the people): Kemese Religions: 92.50% Cruisanism 5.00% Emethitism 2.50% Atheist Language: Kemese Literacy: Total population: 99.2% Male: 98.8% Female: 99.6% National Symbols FLAG AND SUCH Economy RELEVANT ASPECTS OF THE NATION'S ECONOMICAL SECTOR, EXPORTED PRODUCTS, ETC... Culture RELEVANT ASPECTS OF THE NATION'S CULTURE Sport is considered a national pastime in Kemedal. Rugby is the national sport and receives the most attention, but also popular are Football, Cricket, Ice Hockey, Baseball, golf, Basketball and Unamned Ball Sport. More information: Sport in Kemedal Languages WHAT THEY SPEAK Religion THEIR FAITH See also http://www.kemedal.org Home website for the Kingdom of Kemedal http://www.kemedal.org/wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page Kingdom of Kemedal Wiki Category:Nations Category:Kemedal